Buck Knife
by Toothless killer
Summary: Buck's story before, during and after Saving an Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Bucks pov.

I am standing in a room in my Dress Blues. Medals shining brightly and my ribbons sharp. This room was the Oval Office. The presidents office. I heard a door open behind me and I turned and saluted.

"Captain. As you were."

I dropped the salute and offered my hand.

"Mr. President."

He took my hand firmly and smiled.

"Captain Clintones. I heard a lot about you. It's an honor to stand in YOUR presence."

I was shocked. I just couldn't process why he is honored.

"Why are you honored? I'm in the presence of the President."

He walked behind his desk and put a file on it.

"Because I read your field operations, your mission debriefings, your confirmed kills, your...classified information and lastly your most recent counseling session. And you did all of it alone. You have done so much for this country and those people over seas. I am honored because you give people hope and you lead those people to victory in Liberia, Afghanistan, Iraq, Sierra Leone, Egypt, and Qatar. That mission in that god forsaken catacomb of a castle. You brought back four men alive. I brought you here to give you your retirement papers. This is what you wanted for a nice long while isn't it?"

I just stood there and nodded.

"Yes sir. I'm tired of it all. The killing, seeing good men, women and children die. I've had enough of it. Give me those papers please. Can I have my audio logs and my mission file, for that mission?"

He handed me my papers and he didn't let go.

"As a gift we have redone your mothers home in Georgia. I personally worked most of it myself and we installed all new insulin in the walls, tarred and shingled the roof and replaced all the plumbing and gave you the biggest gun safe that we could fit in the shed in the back. My advisor told me you would want those back, they're in the safe room."

He let go and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"How is my momma?"

"She is old and withered. But she is in perfect health. She just needs to get some fresh air every now and then. She doesn't have long, I'm sorry."

I signed the papers and I sighed.

"Oh momma...I need to get home."

"I will order a chopper to take you home. Your monthly salary curtesy of the US Government will be $5,615, but do to your skills and all you've been through its been doubled. Any vehicle purchases will be paid for by the government. It's been a pleasure Captain."

I offered my hand and we shook hands for the final time. Then I heard a door open behind me and a secret service agent came in. The president motioned to the agent and smiled.

"Captain, your escort is here. Time to get you home."

I began to walk out I nodded to the agent.

"Buck knife is moving, start up the engines. Eta: two minutes."

On the Helicopter.  
I had an audio file on a MP3 player that I recorded the thoughts and feelings I had on that mission to Hell and back.

I clicked play on the screen.

'The world is a gaping hole. Too many men were lost in the depths of this place for me to remember. It took me a while to realize that I was one of them. One on the list of casualties swallowed in the dark. Funny how it is when you're used to walking on the safe side pulling people out of harms way, when you start to think of yourself as a hero. Then yet again, there's no hiding from darkness...well, not this kind of darkness.'

I could remember the strange and demonically deformed people...or I hope. There were things there that haunt me to this day. Those giant bones, my friends, squad members being cut and torn apart by these strange arms that came out of thin air.

'Hours have passed since I first stepped through those gates and the feeling of eyes lingers in my mind. The walls shift and bend above me stalking me, preying upon men I can still protect.'

I couldn't listen anymore. I turned off the MP3 player and put it away. Looked at the pilots and asked.

"What's the ETA to my destination?"

"Another hour. Take a cat nap sir. No need to sit around with nothing to do."

"Alright. Wake me."

I pulled a cushion from the seat next to me and I payed down and I went to sleep.

AN: You know. I don't own Ice Age. Blahbity, blahbity, blahbity


	2. Chapter 2

Buck Knife  
Chapter 2: Nightmares and love at first sight.  
Buck's pov

I open my eyes to only see stone walls, a rifle next to me and a pool of blood that isn't mine.

I'm in the castle again.

'Where am I? What is this place? Is there any real hope of escaping this place?'

I stand up and pick up the rifle.

'Jesus. This place has evil around every corner.'

*How much suffering mortal does it take for you to lose your grace?*

The voices are following me again, I can't be here. I turn on my flashlight on my rifle and I see limbs impaled on the walls with blood flowing out of them. There is a torso, it's still breathing.

"Get...o...out. They're coming.(choking on blood) shoot...me."

I raise my rifle and I pull the trigger. I collect the tags from the body.

'Private: Tomas Riddley. Age: 18'

"I know you can hear me you sadistic fucks! Let me out of HERE!"

Bang

'What was that?'

*You will never get out of here! NEVER!*

Bang

Then before I knew it. A monster broke through a wall and held me to the ground. I lost the rifle.

"Do it. Come on! Do it!"

It put a hand on my neck and my head and started to pull. I could hear and feel my bones breaking.

*Your suffering has only begun mortal*

Then my head come off my body and I saw my body and then nothing.

Real life

I shot up out of my sleep, panting, sweating.

"I need to get out of here. A club or something."

'I don't have a car and the closest town is a 45 minute walk. Better get a coat. It looks like its gonna rain.'

In town.  
No pov

We can see a woman with a nervous and frightened attitude walking into a bluesy Jazz club. She has a case with her and she sets it down and keeps it close. She sits down and waits patiently.

"Hey honey. What'll you have?"

A woman in her 50s with a note pad asked her with a smile.

"Umm...a snow bunny with a squint of cherry, please."

"Ok. Are you our entertainment tonight?"

The girl only nodded her head and put a hand on her case.

Buck's pov

I'm sitting in the darkest corner in this place and I'm drinking scotch. And I can't stop looking at this girl who just walked in. She has Golden Blonde hair and green eyes. A face that could melt in your hands. She's nervous and jittery.

'I wonder what her name is.'

She stands up and approaches the small stage and pulls out a saxophone and positions a mic in front of her.

"Umm..hi...I'm Shelby and I'll be playing for you guys tonight."

After a few wolf whistles and an applause. She started to play.

(Goodnight Julia from Cowboy Bebop)

No pov

After the club emptied except for Shelby, a shady looking man, and Buck. Shelby began to pack her instrument away and and paid for her drink.

The man followed her out.

'This isn't gonna be good.'

Buck got up and left a twenty on the table and walked out the back, only to be met with the sounds of struggles and muffled screams.

He saw the girl and the man on a scuffle.

"Stop screaming bitch. Or I'll carve your throat."

Shelby went silent. She froze with fear.

"Good. Now stay still while I do my business."

Little did the man see, hear, or think was another man approached him from behind.

Shelby whimpers and starts shaking, almost peeing herself.

"There are a lot of things I wish I could take back. But this is one I won't be sorry about."

It was Buck.

"Listen man. I will carve ya if ya don't fuck off."

Shelby saw that the other man was here to save her, not to harm her. She scampered behind a trash can and hugged her knees.

There were sounds of fighting and an occasional sound of a knife meeting flesh. Then it was silent.

"My dear, you're safe now. You can come out now."

Shelby piped her head out and saw Buck with a hand over his left eye and blood seeping out. But he had a gentle smile on his face.

"You're bleeding mister."

"I'll be fine. He didn't harm you did he?"

She only shook her head and kept her hands close to her chest.

"You should get home. Not safe here."

She looked at him and cried.

"I don't want to go home."

"Why not?"

Shelby rubbed her arms and inwardly hissed.

"My daddy. He hits me. Tells me I'm a whore, tells me that I'm nothing."

Buck only stood there and listened to this troubled and tormented girl. When she finished she started to cry and cry. Buck opened his arms and she fell into them.

"What's your name mister?"

"Buckminister Clintones. You can call me Buck. Short for Buh."

She giggled at this.

"I'm Shelby Beaby. My momma used to call me Shybaby."

Buck's eyes closed and squeezed her gently.

"A pleasure."

AN: Stay tuned for First Date.  
Buck has both of his eyes in this story and in Saving an Angel. Makes him seem more speaking to me and the fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck Knife  
Chapter 3: I found what I'm missing.  
No pov

Two weeks after meeting Shelby.

Beep beep beep

Buck's deep blue eyes opened and he sat up. Very unhappy. Looking at his alarm clock he saw that was woken three hours earlier than he usually does.

'It's Saturday. Nobody should wake up at 6:45!'

Buck walked outside in his Budweiser pj pants and a black tank top. Looking around and seeing nothing. He could faintly hear laughter, trucks idling, and thuds of bodies.

'This is not making my mood any better.'

Buck went inside and took a M1911 in his hand and climbed a tree and looked into the forest in his back yard. He saw men with hunting gear and trucks.

Elsewhere

"Man I'm telling you. The land is vacant. The old hag died a few weeks ago. We are in the clear. I'm sure these wolves will make a hefty profit for us."

The other men laughed and cheered. There were only 4.

'Profit? In my forest? Not a chance.'

Buck snuck around them and came up behind a man with his back turned. He lunged and put him in a head lock and shoved the barrel of his .45 in his mouth.

"Hi. I'm that old hags son. I'm that old hag's son and I'm completely out of my mind. And you're on my property."

The man was shaking in fear and his teeth were chattering on the slide of his .45.

"Hey! You get your shit and leave! These wolves belong to me! Understand!?"

The other men looked at Buck and the started to laugh.

"A runt like you? Threaten us? What a joke!"

Buck smirked and pulled the hammer back on his weapon.

"Try me. Now I'm gonna give you one last chance. Leave the bodies and get out or I'll make you pay."

One of the men reached for his rifle and was interrupted by a bullet meeting his arm.

"I'm not fucking joking. You assholes woke me up and now I'm pissed off. So leave."

They all rushed him and buck threw the man he held onto.

He shot one in the shoulder and another in the arm. One tried to punch him, but Buck interlocked his arm with his and hyperextended his elbow and dislocated his shoulder.

The man who had Buck's gun in his mouth just sat there and didn't move.

"I suggest you pick up your friends and go. Before I change my mind."

The man jumped up and threw his friends into the truck and sped off.

Buck's pov

'Not the way to start a Saturday morning.'

Yip! Yip!

I turned to the sound of the yips and it was coming from the pile of Wolf bodies. I walked over to see what it was and I saw a pup. Only about a week or two old. Trying to get milk from her mother.

"Oh boy. Come with me little one. I'll take you somewhere safe."

The pup only snugged into my arms and yawned. She's getting nice and cozy.

I walked gently and made sure I didn't shake the pup.

With Shelby

I am so stressed I could just scream. I work at an animal shelter and I am a natural at it. My boss is just so cruel to us.

"Shelby, you have a call in line 2."

I picked up the phone and to my surprise.

'Shelby? It's me. When you get off work can you come over? I have a surprise for you.'

"Sure Bucky."

'Hey. Is it possible to bottle feed newborn pups?'

"Yes."

'Ok. See you soon.'

Three hours later.  
Buck's pov

"Hush little one. I'll take care of you."

The pup yelped and cried. Trying to escape my arms. I have a bottle of warm milk and a blanket.

I heard the sound of a car pulling in and a knock on the door.

"Come in. It's unlocked."

I saw Shelby come in and she looked at the ball of fuzz in my arms and squealed in excitement.

"Bucky! Where did you find her?"

"I don't think you want to know. But I need help to keep her healthy. I need you to give her the shots, the care for a couple of days. I need to do a couple of things. Can you take care of her for me for a few days?"

Shelby just held the pup close between her breasts. (No. Not in that kind of way...sicko)

"I will. What's her name?"

"Kozia."

She smiled at me and left. I watched her drive away and when she was out of sight I went to the forest with a shovel and two sticks.

There are things that I had to do in the war, I killed people, tortured people, buried people, and rescued people. There are some things that will never change.

Ten bodies. Ten holes. I never wanted this. But there are things that can either make you human or a monster. I'm a creature stuck in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck Knife  
Chapter 4: One question.  
No pov

Shelby and Buck were laying in a field looking up at the clouds and holding hands Buck had his eyes closed and Shelby had a peacefully calm face. They have been together for a year and they couldn't be happier. Buck and Shelby have been trying to move to the next level in their relationship, but neither of them could figure out how to say it. But that changes now.

"Buck?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember our first date?"

Buck only chuckled and gently squeezed her hand gently.

"You looked so handsome and sexxxy. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Their first date was a military ball. A Marine Corps birthday ball, it had music, food, dancing and old and new faces.

"You do things normal people wouldn't, learn things, and apply them. Marine Corps and the Navy can do wonders."

Buck kept his eyes closed and sighed.

"Although, there are some things that I wish I never did."

Shelby looked to him.

"Like what?"

Buck only shook his head and sighed heavily.

"You can tell me. I'll still love you."

"I killed people, tortured people, buried people. The things I did make me a monster. They took my soul away. Because the person who did those things, doesn't have a soul."

Shelby stood up and sat on her knees above his stomach.

"You will always had a soul with me."

She pressed her lips to his and they both wrestled tongues and they stopped abruptly when Buck began to cry.

"What?"

"It's just that I have never had anything like this. A special someone to love, to show me that I'm not a monster."

"You'll never be a monster to me."

Buck only pulled her on top of him and hugged her tightly.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

AN:There you go. Another romantic chapter. The next chapter is gonna be a bit dark. Buck will have a nightmare, he gets a military personnel message.

Leave me some reviews on what you want me to give you more of in this.


	5. Chapter 5

Buck Knife  
Chapter 5: An interesting day and memories.  
Buck's pov

I wake and I stare at the ceiling. I think about what I did last night. I made love to this beautiful, shy, and caring soul. I look to my left and I see the girl who will soon be my wife sleeping with a gentle smile on her face. I lean over and gently kiss her lips. She smiles wider.

'If you only knew...'

I look at a pile of blankets and a few pillows. My friend Kozia. She is fully grown and very excited...ALL THE TIME. She rears up to bark at me. I put a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh."

She goes back down and I get up to make us all some breakfast. My favorite 7 minute boiled eggs. Shybaby loves them so does Kozia.

I can hear Kozia and her claws on the floor approaching. She jumps up to a barstool and puts her chin on the counter looking at me.

"Morning. You hungry baby girl?"

She makes a low growl in a happier tone and let's he tongue flop out the side of her mouth.

Thoughts and memories came to my mind about what I did last night.

Inside Buck's mind.

Only 10 hours ago we were on top of a hill in my land looking up at the clouds. Now she is at my house. In my bed.

"Bucky?"

"hmm?"

"Let's start a family."

Reality

"Bucky?"

I jumped and splashed some hot water on my hand, then my timer went off. I put the put in the sink and drained the water and I turned to the voice and bit my lip and smiled. Trying or attempting to make it look like I'm not hurt.

"Yes?"

My eyes are wide and I'm in pain.

"Are you ok? Your hand is red, your eyes are wider than a dish and your eye is twitching."

Ok. Now I can't hold it in anymore.

"Daaaaahhhhhhhh! My hand! It burns it burns!"

Shelby is laughing and giggling and Kozia is looking at me run around the kitchen and shoving my hand in the ice box in my freezer.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh.(relieved) Hahaha. So what can I do for you?"

Shelby straightens herself up and looks at him and smiles.

"Did we? You know? Last night?"

I only looked at her and nodded. Instead of a worried look I saw a look of happiness and joy.

"What's with the face? You look like you wanted it to happen."

"Buck. I may become pregnant and we can start a family."

I smiled and nod. I began to peel the eggs and I handed one to Shelby and the other to Kozia.

"I'm gonna head into town for some food and ammunition. Can't always eat meat every night. I need me some vegetables. You need anything?"

"No. I won't be here when you get back. I'm gonna be at work."

"I thought you had the week off for holiday?"

Shelby sighed and sputtered her lips.

"My boss is cutting it short...dickhead."

I chuckle.

"I hear that. I'll drop by and embarrass him in some manner. Make your day a bit better."

Shelby giggles and goes back to her room and gets ready for work. Kozia is at the door with my keys in her mouth.

"Two minutes baby girl. I need some pants and a shirt. Then we'll go."

In town.  
No pov

Buck approaches a fresh farmers market with Kozia by his side and them both browse around for the good stuff. Buck couldn't help but notice a young boy looking scared and shaky. Being the person he is he approached the boy and sat next to him.

"Son. What's wrong? You look like you seem someone die."

The boy kept shaking and turned away from him. Buck stood up and put a hand on his back only to get a groan from the boy.

"What happened to you?"

He pulled the collar of his shirt up and saw fist sized bruises and purple lines from gripping around his neck.

"My...my...my daddy...he says I'm not good enough."

Buck got down on a knee to see the boys face.

"Good at what?"

"Baseball."

As an unfortunate turn in events the father of the boy stormed behind Buck and Kozia started growling as if he was a threat. The boy looked up and saw his father. When he did he went into the fetal position and started shaking.

"What are you doing talking to my kid? Huh?! Creep!"

Everybody in the market only looked at the two of them in shock. Buck only stood there with his arms crossed and Kozia now snarling at the man. He stood in front of the boy to protect him.

"Why are you abusing your child if he can't play baseball they way you want him to?"

Everyone gasped.

"Yeah right! Like anyone is gonna believe you about that!"

Then an unusual man approached them.

"Actually, Buck here happens to be a good friend of mine and I served one term in Afghanistan with him. So if anyone is the liar, it's you mate."

The father was foolish and didn't think about what came out of his mouth next.

"Prove it to them then! Show them these so called 'Bruises'!"

Buck held a hand out to the boy and he took it. Gently he lifted the boy's shirt to show his back. There were bruises all over his back. The gathered crowd turned to the father and started throwing insults at him and a police officer approached them and handcuffed the father and put him on his knees.

"Mr. Clintones, we'll take it from here. Here your veggies are on the house."

Buck took his bag and whistled to Kozia.

"And you. You're going to jail."

"Officer? What of the boy?"

"I will contact Child Protective Services and they will relocate him."

"Thank you.

The officer nodded and drove off with the man.

Two hours later

Buck walked into a cafe and sat in a seat in the front by a window so he could see Kozia. He couldn't help but hear a customer stammering over his words and looking over his shoulders quite a bit. He could feel in his gut that something wasn't right.

'This will be interesting.'

The man pulled out a gun and put in the clerk's face. She put her hands up and her eyes went wide. He kept on yelling to empty the registers and failed to notice Buck approaching from behind him.

The man heard a click behind him and froze.

"Oh shit. I'm fucked."

"That's right. Either you drop the gun or I paint the wall with what little brains you have left."

Instead of being smart the man turns around to shoot Buck, but he ducked down and swept his legs from underneath him and took his weapon away.

"I told you to drop the piece."

Buck put his gun in his face and instead of shooting him he smacks his nose with the barrel.

"You shouldn't play this game."

Shortly after the police came and arrested him and took him away. Buck went home and sat in his chair.

He looked in his open closet and saw his old acoustic guitar.

'Hmmmmm.'

He took it in his hand and strummed the chords. Sweet sound. Tuned. He chuckled to himself and sat there with a blank look staring at the floor.

He is in deep thought. Remembering his first kill. What he lost that day, what he found about himself that day.

In his mind. He was a 1st Lieutenant. He was patrolling a section of the Sahara where the Cultist group and terrorist organization known as The Castle Dwellers had taken several villages hostage and slaughtered a good number.  
Buck's pov

Sand, heat, and snakes. Fuck the desert.

'Come in 2-3.'

"2-3. Send traffic."

'We uh...have verbal confirmation that there are Dwellers in your patrolling area. Proceed with high caution.'

"Solid Copy. Thanks for the heads up. Platoon! Be Locked, Cocked, and ready to rock! We have hostile personnel in the area."

Just as I said that a bullet wizard by my head and killed the soldier next to me. Then thirty men came out of the sand. Shortly after they opened fire.

"Hostiles! Weapons Free!"

Then it happened. It was my first impression that I was about to die. It was all in slow motion, I looked at a hand flying in front of my face and I Dweller raised his rifle and started to fire. I raised my gun and put one in his eye. Then it all stopped. My gut went hollow and empty, my chest got tight and all I could see was a man's head and a hole where his eye used to be.

"Sir? Sir!"

"What?"

"It's over."

"Oh god...(retching and puking)"

Reality  
No pov

Buck put his head in his hands and cried. Kozia jumped up into his lap and sat. Putting her head against his chest, ears down. She hugged and nuzzle in close and made her master, her friend, her daddy, and companion feel like he was never alone.

"I love you too sweetheart."

He hugged her back.

AN: I hope this pleases my fans and friends. Another chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Buck Knife  
Chapter 6: No more...please.  
Buck's pov

I can't see my purpose of living anymore. My life has been nothing but a nightmare. I know Shelby will leave me in a few years, Kozia will die in six. I have nightmares, nightmares that would make God tremble with fear. I see the faces of my friends that were killed and I can still feel their blood on my hands.

I look over to my side and Shelby is sleeping soundly.

'I need to get out of here.'

I walk through the house and step outside. I sit down by myself, thinking.

Two hours pass...  
No pov

Buck is curled up on the ground, crying and shaking. He can't hear that the door opened and Shelby stood there.

"They told me to leave it! Oh God! I left it, why won't it leave me?!"

Shelby knelt down and held him tight.

"Shhh. I'm here."

"They won't stop screaming..."

Buck only held onto her like he was about to die.

"Don't leave me...please. I've got no one else."

Shelby only looked at the man and squeezed him tighter and kissed his forehead.

"I will never leave you. You are mine."

Buck scooted up closer to Shelby and held on tighter. She only stroked his hair and rocked back and forth.

"Sun's coming up."

Shelby looked up and saw the sun peek over the horizon. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Buck. It's beautiful."

He looked up at her face and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Shelby only kissed him. She couldn't help but wonder who told Buck to leave.

"Buck? Who told you to leave it?"

"All the friends I got killed. They all told me to leave it before it was too late. I don't know if I'm too late. I just can't stop hearing their voices. I see them in other people's faces."

Buck heard Shelby sniffle and he felt something drip on his face.

"You're not too late. You came just in time. Lets go back inside."

Buck stood up and sniffles again.

"No more. Please no more."

They both went inside and went back to bed.

AN: This is a short chapter I know. I'm working on school finals and a new story. So yeah... I'M CATBUG!


End file.
